elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Idolaf Battle-Born
|Base ID = }} Idolaf Battle-Born is a Nord found in the city of Whiterun. Like the rest of his family, he favors the Imperial Legion in the Civil War. The first time the Dragonborn walks into Whiterun, he can be seen talking with Adrianne Avenicci. He is married to Alfhild with whom he has a son named Lars. Interactions Missing in Action Dialogue "Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" :What? "Got stones in your ears? I asked what side you're on, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born." ::I don't know what you're asking. "New in town huh? Whiterun's got two clans, both old and both respected. Difference is, the Gray-Manes turned their backs on the Empire and we Battle-Borns stayed loyal. So I'll ask again, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" :::Gray-Mane "Then you're either a Stormcloak sympathizer or a fool. Either way, you're no friend of mine." :::Battle-Born "Then I say well met, friend. I could tell you were a sharp one the moment I laid eyes on you." :::I'm not picking sides. "Sooner or later, we all have to choose a side." ;Missing in Action "Avulstein Gray-Mane and I were best friends as children. If I see that traitor again, I'll throw him in jail myself!" :I think you know what really happened to Thorald Gray-Mane. (Persuade) "He fought on the wrong side, and he paid for it. That's all I have to say." :: "Between the two of us, his family is better off thinking he's dead. Thorald and I have a history, all right? We used to be friends. So I looked into it when he disappeared. I found out the Thalmor have him. And they don't let anyone go. So I've kept my mouth shut. Like I said, his family is better off believing he's gone, because he's never coming back." :::How do you know this? "I used some contacts in the Legion, asked some questions. Was told I should mind my own business." ::::If Thorald is alive, where is he? "Last I heard, he'd been carted off to Northwatch Keep. Ever heard of it? If you go in there, you don't come out. Ever. Here, see for yourself. This is the last word I received. I'm telling you, he's gone for good." :I need to know what happened to Thorald. "Haven't you heard it by now? He made the mistake of supporting the Stormcloaks, and it cost him. Bitter news for his family, but a fate they should've expected." "Long live the Empire!" Conversations ;Adrianne Avenicci Idolaf: "We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." Adrianne: "I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" Idolaf: "Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." Adrianne: "Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." ;Fralia Gray-Mane and Olfrid Olfrid: "Foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!" Fralia: "Nothing? And what of my son, hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So don't talk to me about suffering!" Idolaf: "Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he's gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss, the better." Fralia: "I will never accept his death! My son still lives. I feel it in my heart. So tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where are you holding my Thorald?" Olfrid: "son Do you believe this old hag? Fralia "Holding him"? Why, I've got him in my cellar. He's my prisoner. Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a Stormcloak traitor. And you...you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same." Idolaf: "Come on, father. There's nothing more to be said here." Quotes *''"Damn those Gray-Manes to Oblivion. They want to back the Stormcloaks, they'll get what's coming to them."'' *''"Avulstein Gray-Mane and I were best friends as children. If I see that traitor again, I'll throw him in jail myself!"'' *''"The cold, frightening truth is that the Empire represents progress. Anyone who fears progress is a coward."'' *''"The Stormcloaks are content to live in the past forever. No wonder the Provincials think we're all baseless savages."'' *''"Has the Empire forsaken us? How could Whiterun fall into the hands of these stinking half-wit Nords?"'' — If Stormcloaks control Whiterun Trivia *If the Dragonborn sided with Battle-Born when asked by him, he will consider Dragonborn as his friend. Thus almost all items in the House of Clan Battle-Born can be taken without penalty except for some leveled potions. *It is stated in the Creation Kit that Idolaf is Jon Battle-Born's father instead of Olfrid, while at the same time he is shown to be the son of Olfrid and Bergritte Battle-Born. Appearances * de:Idolaf Kampf-Geborener es:Idolaf Batallador fr:Idolaf Guerriers-Né it:Idolaf Guerriero Nato pl:Idolaf Dziecię-Wojny ru:Идолаф Сын Битвы uk:Ідолаф Народжений битвою Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members